


he makes the days feel less in between

by livingiseasywithyoureyesclosed



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: BUT LIKE ITS NOT GRAPHIC JUST MENTIONED, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, not rly tho just some parts can be seen a lil funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingiseasywithyoureyesclosed/pseuds/livingiseasywithyoureyesclosed
Summary: Megamind, known for his unwavering confidence has now been crushed with the death of his best friend Minion and finds himself isolated in his lair. With the help of Metroman, he manages to find happiness again and love.





	he makes the days feel less in between

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STARTED AS A JOKE BUT THEN I USED IT AS A WAY TO PROVE THAT MY WRITING HAS SORTA CHANGED FROM MY OLD WATTPAD STORY SO JUST SAYING mayb i went too deep
> 
> i.... also made a small playlist ITS A JOKE hhh  
> 1\. little numbers- boy  
> 2\. sunny afternoon- the kinks  
> 3\. something- the beatles  
> 4\. like or like like- miniature tigers  
> 5\. tchaikovsky and solitude- miniature tigers
> 
> also hi megan and i guess other people who will genuinely read this!!! it took me so long bc im a busy gal srry

The last time Megamind had seen Minion was when he had given him 20 dollars to pay for the pizza.

They didn't order delivery mostly because the lair was in a complete mess with scraps of metal pieces everywhere and potential inventions in ruins. Besides too many pizza chains had banned their delivery boys from coming because of the tiny accident they had (don't ask). 

"I can go get the pizza if you want." Minion offered and Megamind nodded absentmindedly, his attention focused on his phone. 

"Yea," Megamind agreed. "Just take what you need from my wallet and get a bottle of Sprite while you're at it." 

Minion left and Megamind was left alone in his lair, unaware of the chaos that was about to unfold. 

~

Half an hour later, Megamind gets a phone call and he answers it quickly, already irritated at how long Minion had been taking to get the dumb pizza. "Minion," he yelled into the phone. " Where are you? Our show is about to start and the popcorn is already getting cold-"

Instead, another voice answered. "Is this Megamind?"

"Yes?" Megamind answered, now confused. Did he not read the caller ID right? He checked again, it was Minions. "Who is this? Where is Minion?"

There was a long pause. "You were the only one on his emergency contact list and I-" the voice hesitated."I regret to inform you that your friend Minion has passed."

Megamind immediately dropped his phone and he could feel a lump already forming in his throat. Megamind felt like his entire world was collapsing around him. For the longest time, Minion had been the only constant in his life, he was always there, supporting him after failed inventions and looking out for him when no one else did. Megamind felt sick and numb at the same time but was taken back into reality as he heard noise coming from his phone.

Megamind picked it up and wiped the tears that were streaked across his cheeks. "I'm still here, I'm sorry I just have a bad connection in here." He lied.

The voice continued to speak and went into specifics on the cause of death but Megamind wasn't listening. He just held the phone to his ear and when the voice had stopped talking, Megamind thanked him and hung up before he could say anything in return. 

~

He shut himself in his room for days.

He couldn't eat or sleep and could barely cope with existing. His only thoughts were that he had caused Minions death. It was /his/ fault. Minion was the only one like him, the only one who understood! Only Minion has seen him at his worst and he knew the hardships he had gone through. Minion wasn't a friend, he was a part of Megamind. He was as useful as someone's lungs and as necessary as someone's heart. Without him, he felt as if his body was slowly shutting down, each passing hour seemed worse than the last one.

On the fifth day of his lock-in, none other than the Roxanne Ritchi came in. 

"We're all worried about you." She said softly as she looked deeply into his eyes, trying to find a sign, an emotion.

He scoffed and turned away from her. "Who's we?" He said coldly.

"Me, Metro Man-"

"Metro Man? Oh, please. Now you're just making up stuff to make me feel better." He took a sip of his drink and sighed. "Is that all?"

Roxanne frowned. "Seriously, I know this is a hard time and if you ever need to talk I'm always available-" She paused. "Are you drinking?" She could smell his breath and she looked around the room, now aware of the several bottles of liquor scattered on the floor.

Megamind acted surprised. "Me? Drinking at 11 in the morning? Of course not, this is just," he gestured to his mug."It's just tea."

"Give me that," she said as she took the mug from him and got a plastic bag and began picking up the bottles from off the floor. "If you don't want to talk to me, it's fine, but at least talk to Metro Man. He seemed very concerned about you." Megamind rolled his eyes. "He also told me to give you this." She handed him a golden envelope. "I hope we can see each other again soon." She gave him a sad smile and left.

After making sure she had left, he tossed the envelope on the table and went back to bed.

~

Megamind realized that he had to go out when the only food he had in his kitchen was a half eaten apple.

He dressed himself in the most mundane way he could possibly think of-jeans and a t-shirt- and stepped into the outside world for the first time in weeks. He got a couple of stares, due to the choice of his outfit and well, the fact that the whole city knew about Minion. But as long as no one spoke to him, everything would be okay.

Halfway through his grocery shopping list, Megamind spotted him. He quickly tried to exit the dairy aisle when he heard his name being called. Megamind groaned but headed towards a very friendly Metro Man.

“Hey! How are you doing?” Metro Man grinned and Megamind just stared at him.

To attempt to please Metro Man, Megamind plastered on a fake smile. “I’m doing fine. Just getting some groceries.”

“Huh,” Metro Man said. “Last I heard, Roxanne said you were having a hard time-”

Megamind interrupted him. “What? No! Crazy Roxanne, always blowing things out of proportion. I’m fine.” He chuckled weakly.

Metro Man didn’t seem convinced but he let it slide. “Yea, well, now that I got you here I need a favor. I need someone to make me an invisible cover for my house.”

Megamind blinked. “You want me to make your house look invisible.”

“Yeah,” Metro Man smiled. “And since I know you’re good with technology and gadgets, there's no one else better to do the job!”

Megamind thought about it. If he denied fixing Metro Man’s dumb bachelor pad then that would prove that he was isolating himself and then everyone would try making him feel better or whatever. But if he accepted, that would mean he would actually have to get up and do something productive instead of wallowing. But, he would earn some extra cash and all he had to do was put on a fake smile for a couple of hours per week. 

“Sure,” Megamind said flatly. “When would we start?”

“How’s Friday noon for you?” Terrible, Megamind thought, that was peak sadness time.

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you then.” Megamind said and continued to shop, not noticing the worry on Metro Man’s face.

~

He woke up on Friday feeling worse than usual, for he had decided that his friend vodka would solve all his problems. Yet, to prove a point to Roxanne and stupid Metro Man , he quickly got dressed and chugged two cups of coffee. He then smelled his breath, looking for any traces of alcohol. There wasn’t and he felt proud of himself for a brief second. He had managed to look presentable for the first time in a long time. The feeling wore off and turned into anxiety as he began to panic about what he would say to Metro Man if he were to ask anything about Minion. So he began to practice and rehearse what he would say.

If Metro Man were to ask, “How are you taking Minion’s death?” Megamind would respond very casually saying, “Oh, I’ve been doing just fine. It was hard the first days but after that I accepted it was a part of life.”

Or if Metro Man asked, “Do you need someone to talk to?” He would say he had a therapist. 

When he got to Metro Man’s house, he had all conversation topics covered, from ‘what would you like to drink’ to ‘do you ever think you’ll be okay again.’

Megamind finally found himself in front of Metro Man’s house and knocked on the door quietly, hoping Metro Man wouldn’t answer and then days later when he would ask why he didn’t show up, he could say ‘I went and I knocked!’

Metro Man answered the door on the first knock. “Hey! Come on in.” Metro Man stepped aside and Megamind entered the house, feeling like an outsider in the giant home. “So here are all the tools I have and if you need other stuff, just tell me and I can go buy it at the store. Oh! And also, feel free to help yourself to anything you want in the fridge.I think that’s it.” Metro Man smiled and was about to walk out of the room they were in but stopped. “I forgot to tell you, but some days I won’t be here around the time you come so just remember that there’s a pair of spare keys under the vase at the entrance.” 

Jeez, Megamind thought, he really couldn't fuck this up. Metro Man really thinks he can do this. 

“Alright, thanks, I’ll uh, get to work.” Megamind said and started looking through the blueprints. 

And so the routine began. Megamind would arrive at Metro Man’s house and would start building the invisible cover for the house, wondering if he was even doing it right. After all, he hadn’t built anything since Minion and Minion was the smarter one of the two. Nevertheless, Megamind tried his hardest to make it work, spending hours every day experimenting with different materials and tools.

Metro Man would often come and check up on him, bringing a cup of cold lemonade or some other treat. Sometimes, Metro Man would sit in a nearby chair and look at Megamind work. It was awkward for Megamind the first few times Metro Man would do that, but it soon felt natural, almost comforting. 

The days that MetroMan was out of town were the worst. The house was empty and cold, just the sound of his tools clanking instead of MetroMan’s lively voice and the music he would put on for Megamind so he can ‘feel like home.’

On some occasions, Roxanne would stop by to check out the progress and Metro Man’s whole focus went to her. Megamind knew it was unhealthy to feel as if he was being replaced and he wasn’t needed to make Metro Man happy because, well, look at how excited he got when Roxanne came by. He knew he was being irrational, after all Roxanne and him were supposed to be friends. But he couldn’t control how he felt when she was there. His abandonment issues soon began to take effect as he would act out against Roxanne by being cold and bitter towards her. Soon enough, she stopped coming.

Metro Man noticed after a week of just them and asked if he maybe knew why she never came by. Megamind shrugged.

On one particular morning, he realized how much easier it was to get ready to go to Metro Man’s house. It no longer felt like a chore he was being forced to do, he enjoyed it. Yes, that had to be it. He liked talking to him about normal goddamn things and not about the one incident that everyone in town has pinned him to. He liked listening to the music Metro Man would play, he liked reading the notes he would leave for Megamind to read when he was gone. He liked how familiar the house was becoming to him, and all the smells that came with it. He liked it so much he was afraid. But excited at the same time. It was the first time he could depend on someone again. 

That same day happened to be the last day for the project and Metro Man congratulated him as he gave Megamind a check for his work. 

“Do you want me to come in every other week to see if it’s still functioning?” Megamind asked, sounding more hopeful than he wanted to.

“I would like that. I can give you a call whenever I’m having technical difficulties.” Metro Man said, sounding surprised with a hint of smugness. 

Megamind left that day feeling at peace, knowing that Metro Man was always going to be there at the end of the day. 

~

He hadn’t called in weeks.

Megamind was back to square one, alone and depressed in his lonely lair. However, he did go out more than he did before. He would take walks in the park and go window shopping around town to distract himself from Metro Man. But he also went out in case he would see Metro Man. 

If that made sense.

He did see Metro Man on a few occasions but Megamind didn’t have the courage to go and talk to him. Although it would be easy to go up to him since Metro Man never seemed to be with anyone else.

However, after a few glasses of some alcohol- he didn’t check what he was drinking and didn’t know liquor that well to know what’s what- he mustered up some confidence and picked up the phone. 

“Mmmetro Man, how are ya??” Megamind said loudly into the speaker.

Metro Man chuckled. “Hey there.”

“Come overrrrrrr. I have your favorite movie on right now!!! I also went to the dollar store and bought thousands of candy, I splurged but for a good reason!”

“You know my favorite movie?”

Megamind scoffed. “Well, YA. It’s uhhh the Bridesmaids movie right??” His voice got low for a second. “I have the not rated version too.”

Metro Man laughed. “That is not my favorite movie.”

“Huh. Well you need to fix your fan page then because according to wikipidea slash Metro man slash dot com org, it says you love Kristen Wiig and stuff. Ya know? But forget about that then, I have more comedies that’ll funny your tickle bone. I gots Clueless and some Adam Sandler movies that suck but-”

“Listen, I really want to go watch a movie but I can’t. Roxanne set up a date for me and I’ve already said no to so many of her friends. I kinda have to do this.” Metro Man explained.

Megamind’s heart stopped.“A date? With who?” 

“I don’t know, some girl she works with?” Metro Man sighed. “I’m sorry, Megamind. Maybe another time?”

“Sure,” Megamind said. “Sorry.”

Metro Man hesitated for a moment but then told Megamind to have a good night.

“You know, I bet I can set you up for a date too. Could’ve asked me.” Megamind said quickly before Metro Man could hang up.

“Really? I’d love that. I’ll call you later so we can arrange something. I gotta go right now though, she’s walking towards my car.”

“Yea, no problem. Bye-” Megamind was interrupted by the sound that meant Metro Man had hung up.

~

Megamind got a call later that night, as promised.  
“Sorry that took so long,” Metro Man spoke softly into the phone. 

“I hadn’t even noticed the time,” Megamind said as if he had not checked the clock almost every other minute. “How was it though?”

 

“It was alright! I mean, she wasn’t really my type but she was nice.”

“Oh? What’s your type?” Megamind asked, more focused than before.

“Well, I like blue eyes and they have to be funny and- why are you so interested?” Metro Man teased and Megamind simply rolled his eyes.

“I was just curious. Besides I am supposed to be finding you a date.”

“Actually, I don’t even think I want to be in a relationship, I’m fine at the moment and I think I’m too old to date now. It’s like all the days I go out with a potential someone seem to blur and I can’t tell them apart anymore.”

“Huh, I guess I also feel the same. The only real person I’ve cared about is Minion and well, I don’t think kidnapping Roxanne counts as liking someone.” Metro Man laughed.

“No, I guess not.”

“You deserve to be happy though,” Megamind said absentmindedly. His response was so raw and natural, he felt exposed and tried to change the subject. “You know, as does everyone.”

“Oh, yeah.” Metro Man said, sounding a bit disappointed in Megamind’s answer.

Megamind hesitated but forced himself to open himself up.“You’ll find someone who will make the days feel new again.”

~

Someone was pounding his front door the next afternoon. As he made his way to the answer the door, all he could wonder was who did he piss off that much to come all the way to his house to curse him out. He hadn’t done anything that bad lately. Maybe he left his garbage bin out too long and his neighbor got really fucking touchy about that-

“MEGAMIND! OPEN UP!”  
“Roxanne?” Megamind opened the door, and there stood the famous Roxanne Ritchi with a furious look on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been thinking of what to say to you since the first day you ignored me while we were at Metro Man’s house. I know you’re in love but-”

Megamind stopped her. “Excuse me?”

Roxanne looked at him exasperated. “Yes. Anyways-”

“Now hold on. Who am I supposed to be in love with? I haven’t even touched a single person in who knows how long-”

Roxanne rubbed her temples. “Metro Man. You’re in love with Metro Man.”

Megamind couldn’t form words but his thoughts were racing. Metro Man? He wasn’t in love with him. Not because he was a guy because Megamind hasn’t really given a crap about labels and whatnot. But Metro Man is a friend, a friend he happens to be really attached to because he has been so isolated and Metro Man doesn’t ask questions. Metro Man is a constant and the only feelings he has towards him is simply a love one has between friends, nothing less and nothing more. 

“You- you have the wrong idea Roxanne. I don’t even think I’m ready to be in a relationship.”

Roxanne didn’t seem convinced. “Then explain why you always wanted to be left alone with Metro Man when I came by. Explain why you were always so resentful and awful when I was there. If you don’t like Metro Man that way, then why do you feel the need to have him all to yourself?”

Megamind blushed.“Roxanne-I don’t know. Maybe you’re right but maybe you’re not. I can’t think about that right now.” He sighed. “I’m sorry for the way I acted, I have no excuse for it. You’re one of my closest friends even if I did kidnap you and-”

She chuckled. “Yea, I get it. Thanks though because it really bothered me.” Roxanne looked up at him and smiled a bit. “I guess that’s all I wanted to say. I’ll see you around then.”

Megamind grabbed her by the wrist. “Can you stay to watch a movie? I have bridesmaids unrated?” He grinned while pointing to the unopened dvd case.

Roxanne grinned back.

~

Megamind laid in bed at night, looking up at his ceiling, thinking about Roxanne’s speech. Metro Man and him have been through so much. One of his earliest memories were of Metro Man, and while their lives would not always overlap, they always seemed to find each other again. Megamind wasn’t even that opposed to the idea of liking Metro Man, he just wasn’t sure if maybe he was bored or emotionally starved that he created the idea that he liked Metro Man. Because imagine if he confessed his feelings and Metro Man somehow felt the same and then a few weeks later, Megamind realizes that there is no spark or no romantic feelings at all. Or what if Metro Man didn’t feel the same? What would happen to their relationship? Would it be awkward or would it be one of those things like ‘hey remember when you snorted milk out of your nose’ except it’d be ‘hey remember when you used to think you liked me because you never learned to cope?’ 

Megamind kept staring at the wall.

~

It was a Sunday and Sundays meant sitting and being bored out of one’s mind, which is exactly what he was doing. He was in the kitchen, eating some stale cereal out of the box, watching some game show on tv. But he soon got bored and had the impulse to clean the house. He started with the living room, vacuuming, dusting, sweeping. He moved to the bathroom, washing, scrubbing, spraying. The kitchen was the hardest as he has not thrown out containers in the fridge and his mail was on a huge stack in his table. He sniffed the vague containers (which almost upset his stomach) and began decluttering slowly. He even put on music to help him get in the mood. The last thing on his list was the mail and he was already exhausted. Yet, he sifted through letters and ignored the ones with the big red bold letters in front. A gold envelope caught his eye. Megamind blinked and opened it carefully.

Megamind- 

I hope you read this because Roxanne warned me that you may/may not read this. I just wanted to let you know that my door and my arms are open for you, whenever you need it. Pain is a very complex emotion and the least thing I would wish on you is to be alone in such a complicated time. I want us to grow closer and have a relationship that is honest and fulfilling if you would let me in. I know we haven’t always been the best of friends but if it’s not too late, I would like to try.  
Yours,

Metro Man 

 

Megamind stood there, re reading the letter back and forth, every possible way to read it. Metro Man was genuinely interested in him, he liked him. It may not be romantically yet but at least platonically! He was filled with joy, Metro Man didn’t feel pity for him, he wasn’t going to treat him like a charity case. Metro man liked him.

He put on his jacket, letter in hand, and left. No one has expressed such feelings like these to him, it was all new new new. He kept repeating the word ‘yours’ in his head. Metro Man really said yours! He was Megamind’s and Megamind’s was his! Is this love? Is this having a crush? Is this being happy again? 

Megamind walked to the bus stop.

~

Metro Man’s Sunday consist of anything but staying in one place. He was always up and running, cooking, planting, anything to get his body moving. If he stopped, it would make him do impulsive things like become a superhero again or calling Megamind. 

Megamind, he hasn’t seen him in a while. Metro Man quickly looked for something to do and decided to bake a cake.

He wishes he could talk to him again. He had made the mistake of not comforting him those first few days. He should’ve done more. He began to prepare the ingredients for a red velvet cake.

He always stood out to Metro Man. Not physically but there was something different about him. He was ambitious, witty, stubborn, and surprisingly kind. He could make anyone feel better when he’s in the right mood. Metro Man began to beat all the ingredients quickly, too quickly, as cake batter was starting to fly, hitting Metro Man’s face and clothes. 

He made Metro Man happy, and warm. Having him nearby soothes him which is ironic since they are polar opposites. No one else seemed to make him feel that way. Not Roxanne, Janet, Danielle…  
There was a knock at the door that startled Metro Man, making the bowl of batter spill on the counter but Metro Man ignored it and rushed to the door.

Megamind was outside, holding the gold envelope in one hand. He seemed flushed, and his breaths were short and quick, almost as if he had been running. 

“M-Metro Man, I want to let you in.” Megamind looked into his eyes, searching for a sign, an emotion. “I’ve been shut off from everyone I’ve known besides Minion and I want you to be the first I open up to completely-”

Metro Man stopped him and delicately brought Megamind chin higher so that Metro Man could lean down and kiss him softly. They pulled apart after a few seconds, Megamind more pink than he was before and Metro Man just smiled warmly.

“You make the days feel less in between.”


End file.
